Missing Piece
by BaSingTei
Summary: As their marriage stretches on, Taiga feels a part is missing. She convinces Ryuuji to finish that puzzle with her. (Just as a note, I put most of my stuff up on AO3 so if you want my latest writings, please follow me over there.)


There are three things that happen in life that are some of the most stressful things ever. Getting married, buying a house, and the cycle of life and death. Two of these things happened in just a few months and it was as chaotic as you can imagine, but when the dust settled, Taiga and Ryuuji were finally starting to feel at home.

Granted the move hadn't been big, but selling Ryuuji's old house was difficult. Yasuko didn't want it anymore and Taiga had grown accustom to her large apartment next door, even if his house had that warmth and charm.

She was happy that he had turned her cold, dollhouse of an apartment into a real home. She wasn't sure if it was him, the home cooked food, or the fact that they were alone together all the time now, but it didn't matter. She was happy for once in her life with no strings attached and she just wanted to share that. With Ryuuji, her husband. She blushed just thinking of the word. It didn't feel like the right word. It implied housewife duties, having kids, and plenty of other things that were conventional. Nothing about them was conventional. Especially the way she tried to share her joy with him.

She had tried pinning him to the couch and sitting in his lap. That earned her a pat on the head and a soft kiss. She had tried to use a mixture of intimidation and innocence which made him extremely confused. Her latest try was surprising him with a box of specially made lingerie which made him almost scream and run away. She was sexually frustrated and fed up with him. Taiga had been 18 for months and they had been married for longer. How much longer did she have to wait? Even now she found it hard to voice her feelings directly, enjoying a late night dinner together before bed due to a crazy day.

She finished her food in record time and took his portion of rice. He picked up the dishes and stacked them in one hand, paused, and smiled down at her in passing. He used his other hand to pluck a piece of rice from her cheek and popped it in his mouth, laughing.

"Don't worry, that was the only one." He called over his shoulder as he headed to the sink. She laughed and followed him to the sink, standing on her little stool and helping him with the dishes the way he had taught her. When everything was dry and put away, they headed off to bed just like any other night. Her bed hadn't changed and he didn't care. He usually wore pink boxers, why would he care what color the bed sheets were? It was comfortable and that's all that mattered. She slipped into the bed beside him and turned off the lamp, his arm coming around her waist and pulling her small figure into him. He made a soft, content noise and closed his eyes, ready for the weekend to begin.

Taiga lay still for a few moments, trying to convince herself to sleep. Her heart kept racing and she huffed, turning under his arm to face him. He opened his eyes only to see a conflicting look of rage and embarrassment playing across her features.

"Taiga? What's wrong?" He asked, a little groggy. She paused, waiting to find the right words.

"Ryuuji, we need to talk."

"Okay…" He paused and waited for her to expand. She tried so hard to start off tactfully but that just wasn't an option anymore. She shot her hand into the covers and brought up his left hand.

"See that ring?" He nodded. "That means we're bonded. I have one and you have one. I own you."

"Yeah." He said, as if it were obvious.

"Okay but I have one too. You own me too." She stressed, feeling like it was obvious what she was trying to say.

"Taiga don't put it like that. We're not property."

"Yeah okay but my point is that we belong to each other." She said, growing more frustrated.

"That's the point of marriage." He deadpanned.

"Well why don't you want a certain part of me?"

He paused with wide eyes, now fully awake and not ready to have this conversation. His pause lasted too long so she asked in the best way she knew how; bluntly.

"Ryuuji, why won't you have sex with me?"

"Don't say it like that!" He yelled, his face red.

"Fine! Why won't you make love to your wife?"

"That's only slightly better."

"It doesn't matter how I say it!" She sat up in bed and looked back to him. "I love you. And I know you love me too. Our marriage was convenient but what we have is real. So…" She turned her body to face him and her voice dropped. "I just don't understand." Her eyes looked sad, no more rage left, and he sat up to comfort her. She looked up to him and asked in the smallest voice she had. "Do you want me?"

"Taiga…" He reached out for her and pulled her under his chin. "Of course I do."

"Then why have you been such a dumbass about this?" Ah, there was the Taige he knew. He kissed the top of her head and sighed with a smile.

"Don't laugh."

She pulled back and looked at him. His face was serious behind a small smirk.

"I'm… nervous."

"You? Why?" She was trying not to laugh but it was ridiculous to think he, of all people, was nervous.

"What if I hurt you? What if you don't like it? What if I don't like it? What if I do it wrong? Need I go on?" He asked in a panicked breath. She chuckled and crawled closer to him to sit in his lap, her knees around his hips. His face was as red as hers.

"You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. If I don't like something, I'll tell you. I doubt you won't like it. And if you do it wrong I won't know the difference. As long as it feels good it doesn't matter." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He reflexively cradled her back and held her close. He kissed her lips softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper.

"Positive." She answered back and kissed him back a little rougher than before.

He immediately kissed her deeper than he ever had, making his neck hot and his breathing uneven. Taiga surrendered under his lips, willing to let him show her the way. One hand stayed in her hair to cup the back of her head while the other slipped down to her waist, hesitating at the hem of her nightgown. She broke the kiss and leaned forward to press her lips against the flesh of his neck. He was an instant mess under her, his hand dropping with a short moan, gripping her bare thighs under her gown with both hands. She blushed when she realized he really did want this as much as she did, but didn't let the thought linger, rather fuel her. She let her teeth dig into his skin as he hissed without protest. His hands moved to grip her ass through her panties. The grip made her whimper softly against his neck and pull him down into a searing kiss that left her lips red and swollen. She was nowhere near done yet she felt like she was going to overheat.

She pulled away from the kiss with a blank look on her face, eyes dark. He paused and a small panic started to form, wondering if he had done something wrong. Before he moved his hands from her body she grabbed the hem of her gown and pulled it over her head and tossed it onto the floor in one fluid motion, making it probably the sexiest thing he's ever seen. She smirked when his eyes raked over her body, a hunger hiding just beneath the surface. Taiga reached out with one finger under his chin and caught his attention.

"Your turn."

He didn't hesitate, throwing his shirt off like it had offended him. She laughed softly.

"You really are a dog." He blushed and put his hands on her thighs again, enjoying the view. "You would do anything I say right now, wouldn't you?"

"Happily." He replied with a dry mouth

Before she could get too cocky he diverted her attention. He kissed her neck until her skin burned, letting one hand reach up to cup a small breast at the same time. She was weak and moaned his name instantly, fueling his fire further. Her chest was so sensitive and this was nothing like the pool incident years ago. His hand rolled firm and slow over the soft tissue and he sucked on the pale crook of her neck. She inhaled sharply and the exhale was nothing but a shudder. Taiga switching from dominant to submissive so quickly blew his mind and made him a person he'd never been. His hand gripped her harder and she moaned even louder this time, making one of his own catch in his throat.

He stopped thinking about what to do and just let his body take over, unable to really think through the haze of lust in his mind. He kissed down her maroon-stained neck, her collarbone, and down to the skin between her breasts, his lips dangerously close to her nipple.

"Ryuu…" She said in a soft sigh. He wasn't sure but it sounded more like a plea than anything else. His lips found her untouched nipple and his tongue played nice, licking her so softly that it pulled her into a long moan. Her back arched and her nails dug into the back of his shoulders.

She was burning up. Her core ached. She didn't even know where on the bed they were. All she knew was him. His hands, his lips, her throat wanting to give way to more groans but trying to hold back. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She had already tried to beg him and he either didn't hear her or got off on it. She was about to burst or combust, she didn't know which.

She hated to do it but she lifted his chin to kiss him again, leaving her nipple unattended. He moaned against her lips as she pushed her hips down onto his, feeling him hard through his shorts. She broke the kiss and quickly turned him with her, making him fall over her and he caught himself with his hands on either side of her. He looked down at her, awestruck with the feeling that she couldn't be real while she lifted her hips to his again, making her request clear.

Logic came back for a brief moment and he was frozen, looking over his young wife in those panties that were the perfect mixture of sexy and cute.

"Taiga…" He tried to reason, tell himself that he shouldn't do this.

"Ryuuji, I love you." She paused. "I trust you." Her words were soft and sincere. He smiled and towered over her, leaning down to suck on her already swollen lips. He bit her lip and the smallest gasp let loose from her, telling him that she could take what she could dish out. He couldn't bring himself to part their lips as he pulled her panties off. She was everything in that moment and he just wanted his lips and tongue on his. He sucked on her tongue as he tossed her panties off the bed, negating the cliche moment of looking at her naked body before continuing.

That was a perk of marriage. This may be a first time, but he knew there would be hundreds more. So instead of pausing to look at her like a piece of meat, he appreciated her physically.

Somewhere, her nails had hooked into his shoulders again, making little half moon divots in his skin that he hoped would stay. His lips strayed to the nipple he hadn't had the pleasure of teasing yet and ran circles around it, making her back arch again. He had her full attention and was able to sneak his hand down her body and cup between her legs. She stiffened and for a moment he was conflicted between two things; fear she wanted to stop and a smug pride that he managed to multitask while drunk off her.

After one fearful second, he tested the waters and slid one finger along her slit. She gasped louder and her hips quivered, his finger returning to him dripping wet. He smiled. He knew what he wanted and he knew what she wanted.

His lips released her nipple and he watched the disappointment paint her face, some kind of sick turn on for him surely. He lifted his wet finger to her lips and she took him in without question.

In her mind it was the perfect opportunity to show him what he had been missing out on and outright evading. His finger slipped passed her lips, covered in her own salty slick, and she swirled her tongue around it. He made a noise she couldn't describe but she wanted to hear it again. Louder, rougher, and more raw. She ran her tongue along the pad of his finger and the length, sucking on him each time she pulled pack. She was lying there, practically giving his finger a blow job, and his brain had no coherent thoughts, just a jumble of sounds and feelings. She pulled back and smiled at him, licking her lips.

"Too much?" She asked playfully as he came back to earth. He looked down at her like she has just performed a magic trick and he wanted his lips on her again. He leaned down and all but grabbed her shoulder with his teeth, hissing through them.

"Not enough." He answered in a voice at least two octaves lower than she had ever heard. A shiver ran down her spine from the voice, the breath on her skin, and the small pain he caused on her shoulder did nothing to sedate her. He licked over his teeth marks and somewhere in his mind hoped they would go away. His tongue moved down her chest, between her breasts, made amazing shapes on her stomach, and then dipped down to her hip.

Taiga, who had been lost in the burning fire that was consuming her, suddenly felt like cold water had been poured on her, looking and feeling where he was headed.

"Ryuu, no. You don't have to do that. It's only our first time! You can save that for later." She begged him breathlessly as his lips left small maroon marks on the inside of her thighs. His hands braced her hips as he smiled, hearing her insecurity that mirrored his before.

"I want it." He said and that was it. His tongue ran up her slit and her throat failed to hold back what was almost a scream. He groaned at the sound and relished her taste, wanting more. He licked up her slit again and found he needed to hold her hips so she wouldn't buck up against his mouth.

Taiga's body was lost again. She didn't know what was real. All she knew was that the soft tongue encasing her folds was something better than she ever had. Better than any kiss, than any mark left on her body, better than anything she could do to herself. She wanted him to lick her raw. So many vulgar words tried to roll off her tongue but they were all swallowed is gasps and moans, sometimes his name in a plea for more. He was more than happy to oblige. He licked her entrance to make her flow and played with her clit to watch her squirm under his arms. He ate her like she was his last meal and she kept getting louder and more bold along the way. Finally she could form an intelligible word, but barely.

"St-ah-op."

He did and licked his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. They were both out of breath and she was outright panting like she had just run laps. Sweat was beaded on her brow and he was in the same shape. He knew this time he hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't need to be told what to do, but he still wanted her to say it.

He sat up and took off his boxers, letting his thighs press against hers. They finally took that moment to admire each other and it didn't feel cliche at all. He looked down at her naked body and wanted to fill every empty space. To feel every curve and every spot that made her weak. She was beautiful, yes. But he was in the middle of trying to control himself enough to enjoy the view. The dragon beneath his skin wanted to make the tiger in her come out.

"Ryuu."

He smirked and ran his hands up her thighs.

"Haven't you made me wait long enough?"

"A few more seconds won't hurt." He said and his thumb made slow, teasing circles around her clit. She moaned, airy and frustrated. "Say it." He demanded.

"You weren't so keen on me saying it earlier."

"Well, now I want to hear it."

She opened her mouth to refuse but he flicked across her clit, making her strong demeanor vanish in a whimper.

"Fine you win." She said softly.

He paused and waited.

"Ryuuji, I need you inside me." She said in an odd mixture of shyness and heavy need. The words alone made him want to groan, the way they rolled off her tongue so easily and slowly, like syrup. He hiked up her thighs and gave himself a few pumps before tilting his head down and prodding her entrance. Her ache was like a chronic pain that prayed for his touch, needing to be filled. He kept prodding and teasing her until she couldn't take it.

"Just fuck me already!"

He pushed into her at her words, not really realizing the control she had over him. They both moaned and he felt her stretching to fit him. It was amazing for both of them. He was awestruck by how something could be so hot and wet and tight but also feel so damn good. So much so that he forgot to move. Taiga impatiently bucked her hips and moved them together, making them both moan again.

Ryuuji put a hand on each side of her head and trust once up into her to gauge the feel. He wasn't sure what to expect but it exceeded his imagination. He felt like he couldn't breathe but he needed to do that again. So he did. And again. And again. He kept going until he found a slow rhythm with her. She didn't withhold encouragement and direction, digging her heels into his hips as he pinned her hands to the bed.

"Harder, please." She begged.

He never heard her beg like this before and and it was definitely a turn on. He pushed faster and harder into her, making her small chest bounce with the rhythm. She tilted her hips up and he pushed into her at just the right angle, making her gasp.

"There. Right there." She said without shame, breathing harder than ever.

He recreated what she had done by sitting up and pushing her hips up by the back of her knees. Thank god she was flexible and he was doing nothing but praying out loud, feeling every ripple and fold of her walls around him.

"Taiga…" He let slip, feeling a hot coil in his stomach. Her walls got even tighter around him and her fingers clutched the sheets, feeling her own blood boil.

"Harder!" She let out in a mix of a groan and a yell. The desperation in her voice was just one of a million things unhinging him. He gripped her hips and let go of any hope of keeping a rhythm, desperate to please her and hear her.

For her, his grunts and failing moans made her that much closer to the edge. She didn't even know if he knew he was making noises but they matched her volume and intensity and it sent her into a spiral. She lost all dignity. She wanted him to make her something beautiful and abhorrent. She wanted to be like this with him forever. When his thighs hit her own, the sound that would normally be disgusting was a symphony, her moans mixing with his like an accompanying choir. She was so close and she had this urge to make him go so hard that he would split her in two.

"Ryu… please… I'm…"

"Me too."

He grabbed her and plunged into her without any fear or holding back. He hit the spot she wanted pounded so hard that she was breathless for a moment. He didn't have time to ask if she was alright; a white hot light was blinding him just behind his eyes, pushing him further. As he pushed harder, he stopped caring about being able to breathe or the burning in his muscles screaming for him to stop. Anything that wasn't pleasure, he ignored.

She came first, loudly. Her insides gripped him like a vice and she called out his name, stars behind her eyelids. He followed her, the night sky exploding in his mind as he shot inside of her. He fell forward, barely catching himself on either side of her head. Both faces were dark red and gasping for breath. Even with no air she needed his lips. She reached up and pulled him to her, catching him in a soft, sloppy kiss. He moaned against her and enjoyed the kiss, breaking it only to tell her that he loved her.

Eventually he pulled out and lay beside her, curling his arm around her. She smiled and gave his forearm a kiss.

"Was it worth the wait?" She asked. He paused and chuckled. His voice was still that low octave but relaxed.

"If I had known our first time would have been like that, our wedding night would have been the best night of your life."

She smiled and turned to face him.

"Well, you have the rest of our lives to make it up to me."

"Oh I will. I didn't know my wife tasted so good. I'll be sure to do that again." He said in that husky tone with a hint of teasing.

"Maybe I'll just just blow you first next time and you'll forget all about dessert." She teased back. He laughed and kissed her lips again, another hit of his favorite drug.

"You clearly loved that." He said with that shit eating grin she both loved and hated.

"Doesn't matter." She dismissed him quickly. "What matters was that our first time was amazing."

He nodded and kissed her cheek, leaning away to get out of bed. Taiga reached out to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep this dirty. I need to shower."

"You can't be serious."

His face didn't change and she sighed.

"Fine. Guess I'll just have to join you."

He smiled and picked her up princess style, making her laugh and kissing her again. He carried her easily to the bathroom, both of them getting a much needed hot shower.


End file.
